


О вкусах не спорят

by Axeliriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fetish, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда очень хочется, то почему бы не дать себе волю?</p>
            </blockquote>





	О вкусах не спорят

— Ну что, ребят? Последний год в Хогвартсе! — закричал Рон, залетая в Большой зал и приземляясь пятой точкой на лавочку перед столом. — Мы теперь старшекурсники! И не просто старшекурсники, а самые старшие в школе, не считая преподавателей.

По обе стороны от него сели Гарри с Гермионой.

— Ты еще скажи, что мы старые. Нас тут каждое привидение знает и в лицо, и поименно, — усмехнулся Поттер.

— А мне вообще кажется, что это стыдно. Вроде взрослые уже, даже в некоторых магловских странах считаемся совершеннолетними, а все в школе просиживаем из-за Волдеморта, — причитала Гермиона.

Девушке определенно не нравилась идея провести то время, что она могла бы потратить на получение высшего образования, в Хогвартсе, но досрочно сдать все экзамены ей не позволил Рон, который считал, что это будет нечестно по отношению к друзьям.

— Да ладно тебе. Смотри, кто еще с нами, — улыбался Уизли. — Джинни, Полумна... э-э-э... да много кто, в общем! Это же классно!

— Если не считать того, — вмешался подошедший Невилл, который решил даже не пытаться сдавать экзамены, а просто остаться на второй год, — что вместе с нами здесь Малфой, Забини, Паркинсон...

Гарри, не собиравшийся до этого встревать, решил, наконец, вмешаться:

— Ты к ним предвзято относишься, Невилл. Они больше не Пожиратели. И опасности не представляют. Зато спеси у них явно поубавилось с провалом Волдеморта.

— Гарри, Гарри! О, простите... то есть мистер Поттер, можно мне ваш... эм... — девочка со второго курса, оказавшаяся как-то очень близко к Гарри, лепетала полную ерунду и никак не могла выговорить самого главного — цель своего обращения.

Гарри даже подумал, что девочка хотела его поцеловать, потому что она явно вторглась в его личное пространство и пыталась то ли сказать что-то на ухо, то ли просто дотронуться, то ли разглядеть лоб. Не выдержав такого натиска, Поттер поморщился, выдавил из себя натянутую улыбку и осторожно отодвинул от себя второкурсницу на несколько шагов — на сколько позволяли руки.

— Привет. А теперь, может быть, ты все-таки скажешь, что тебе нужно?

— Я... Простите, — прошептала она и быстро сбежала к пуффендуйскому столу.

— Гарри, — Гермиона неодобрительно посмотрела на лучшего друга. — Разве так можно?

— А что я сделал? — искренне удивился Поттер.

— Ох... — девушка покачала головой и игриво дала Гарри подзатыльник. — В следующий раз, когда к тебе будут подходить дети за автографом, будь, пожалуйста, чуть повежливее. Она едва не расплакалась, когда ты оскалился.

— Я? — Гарри даже шире нужного раскрыл глаза от удивления. — Да я улыбался ей, вообще-то!

Все, кто сидели рядом и наблюдали эту картину, уставились на Поттера во все глаза и дружно заржали.

— Да, дружище, — сквозь смех сказал Рон, — вот уж не думал, что ты разучишься улыбаться. Вроде закончилось все хорошо, плакать нам не по кому, а ты... ой, я не могу!

— Все? Закончили издеваться? Ну вас всех, пойду в комнату. Не хочу ждать распределения. И вообще, достали глазеть на меня. Я. НЕ. ГЕРОЙ! — заорал он на весь Зал и встал из-за стола. — Все сражались, кто мог. А мне просто повезло выжить, вот и все. Вон, у Невилла просите автограф! Это он змеюку убил, — договорив, Гарри тут же развернулся и, не оглядываясь, вышел из Зала.

— Что это с ним? — спросил Рон.

Гермиона покачала головой и вздохнула.

— Это пройдет, — уверенно сказала она, но тут же добавила шепотом так, чтобы никто не слышал: — Я надеюсь.

 

* * *  
Несколько дней с начала семестра уже прошли, и Гарри стал замечать за собой странные вещи. Во-первых, он стал замечать Драко Малфоя. Во-вторых, у него явно встает на Малфоя, в чем себе он, конечно, признаться не мог. В-третьих, было не совсем понятно, почему это происходит. А началось все с невинной, на первый взгляд, шалости, когда Гарри все же решил последовать совету — не обижать невинных детей. На второй день в Хогвартсе почти у всех перво— и второкурсников были его автографы. Причем у некоторых в самых неожиданных местах, а не только в тетрадках или блокнотах.

— Эй, Поттер, — издевательски обратился к нему Малфой, — а может и мне поставишь автограф? Вот прям здесь! — Драко закатал рукав на левой руке, оголяя Метку, и сунул ее Поттеру почти в лицо. — Только не халтурь, ставь, как и всем. С любовью, там, с уважением и наилучшими пожеланиями.

Слизеринцы дружно заржали, а Поттер... он возбудился. Причем так, что выпуклость стала заметно выпирать даже через застегнутую мантию.

Недолго думая, Гарри схватил правой рукой малфоевскую и вывернул так, что последнему пришлось повернуться спиной и согнуться, чтобы уменьшить боль. Поттер зарычал, почувствовав, как болезненно дернулся итак стоящий член, коротко выругался и пнул Малфоя, отталкивая от себя.

— Иди к черту, — бросил Гарри и ушел... куда? в туалет.

Надо ли добавлять, чем он там занимался следующие пятнадцать минут? Не надо, но отметить следовало то, что это никак не облегчило его участь, так как кончить он все равно и не смог. Следующие полчаса он провел в душе, но и ледяная вода не помогала, казалось, она лишь больше распаляла его. Забив на все, он ушел к себе, несмотря на то, что оставшиеся уроки, обед и ужин придется пропустить.

И слава Мерлину, когда он проснулся следующим утром, уже ничего не было.

Догадываться, в чем, собственно, проблема, он начал в следующий раз, когда встретил Малфоя, потому что именно тогда начались ассоциации.

Драко подошел к нему на перемене, когда вокруг никого не было.

— Слушай, Поттер, у нас вроде перемирие, нет?

— Ну, — задумчиво сказал Поттер, отмечая запах обычного детского мыла, исходящий от Малфоя, отросшие волосы, зачесанные на правый бок и спадающие на глаза, перевел взгляд на руку, на которой за рукавом мантии скрывалась татуировка, и... снова возбудился, почти до боли.

— Ну так давай ты будешь на шутки реагировать, как все нормальные люди — смеяться, а не руки заламывать, ок?

Начиная злиться на самого себя за такую дурацкую реакцию, Гарри сузил глаза, сжал губы в тонкую полоску и прошипел сквозь зубы:

— Вали-ка ты Малфой куда-подальше со своими шутками. У нас перемирие, как у Героя и бывшего Пожирателя. Но обычные человеческие отношения это не отменяет. Так что дальше по ситуации. Дают — бери, бьют — значит плохо... — Гарри прикрыл глаза на мгновение, представляя то, о чем только что чуть не сказал вслух и, сглотнув, хриплым голосом закончил: — Бьют — беги. Поблажек не будет. И это не только тебя касается.

Поттер развернулся, даже не думая о том, добавит ему что-то Малфой или нет, и следующие сорок минут отрабатывал старую схему с душем. И только потом понял, что все это бесполезно, и ушел в комнату. Таким образом, он прогулял уже два дня, за что по головке его не погладят, несмотря на все его геройское прошлое.

Оставался лишь один более-менее благополучный выход — избегать Малфоя. И, несмотря на то, что это было в какой-то мере даже позорно, он все равно избрал именно этот путь.

 

* * *  
Драко пребывал, мягко говоря, в шоковом состоянии. Не то, чтобы его как-то задело поведение Поттера, но оно явно было каким-то... странным. Очень странным. Даже не так.

— Поттер — съехал с катушек, — пробормотал Драко и направился на уроки.

На сдвоенном Уходе Поттера не было. Как не было его ни на одном уроке после их разговора. И вчера после их небольшой стычки Герой нигде не появлялся.

Либо что-то не так было с Драко, либо — с Поттером. И Малфой, по мере того, как падало его настроение, больше склонялся к первому варианту.

"Может, у меня изо рта плохо пахнет, и Его Высочество не может выдерживать такое... да не, чушь собачья, — он на всякий случай дыхнул на свою ладонь и принюхался, — Свежо, как всегда. Или его раздражает мой гель для душа с тем самым странным запахом, что мне так понравился? Блин, да бред какой-то! В конце концов, на запахи не так реагируют. Можно просто держаться подальше, а не сваливать на целый день"

Драко выглядел прекрасно, как ни крути. И он решительно не понимал, почему так неприятен Поттеру.

С другой стороны, как вообще это его касалось, и с чего вдруг он об этом думал — он решительно не понимал. Поэтому, забыв об этом инциденте, он продолжал спокойно учиться. И это ему практически удалось. Точнее, ему это удавалось почти половину следующего дня, пока он не понял, что Поттер реально его избегает. То есть, он не уходит на весь день после встречи с Драко, а именно старается не встречаться.

С чего бы это вдруг стало волновать Малфоя? Да с того, что он только вчера думал, что если бы от него плохо пахло, то Поттер просто держался бы подальше. И на тебе — держится. И Драко это бесило даже больше, чем что бы то ни было другое в Хогвартсе. Он не мог перестать об этом думать. Шатался по замку и выискивал глазами Поттера. А когда тот, завидев Драко, резко разворачивался в другую сторону, якобы что-то забыв, Малфой злился еще сильнее. Выдержка сдала на последнем уроке — сдвоенном Зельеварении.

 

* * *  
Гарри избегал Малфоя, как мог. Прилагал все усилия, но сдвоенных уроков никто не отменял. Поэтому, сев на самую дальнюю парту, которую можно было найти в кабинете, он сосредоточился на сложном составе Зелья. Можно было, конечно, не посещать этот нудный урок, но тогда прощай Аврорат, а этого Гарри не хотелось бы. Все-таки детские мечты должны сбываться.

Когда ему на стол упала маленькая записка, и от нее ощутимо пахнуло запахом детского мыла, он чуть было не застонал в голос — член дернулся и медленно, но верно, стал напрягаться.

Выругавшись про себя, он развернул листочек и прочитал:

"В чем дело, Поттер? От меня воняет?" — прочитал Гарри первую строчку и вынужден был закусить губу, чтобы не сказать вслух, что от Драко так "ВОНЯЕТ", что Гарри готов его всего вылизать с ног до головы.

Ужаснувшись таким мыслям, которые ну никак не укладывались в голове, он тряхнул головой и прочитал следующую строчку:

"Или у меня что-то не так с прической? Или тебе настолько неприятен бывший Пожиратель?"

Гарри закрыл глаза и поправил вставший член, надеясь, что никто этого не увидит.

"Если бы только знал, идиота кусок, насколько мне приятен и Пожиратель, и твоя прическа" — подумал он, но тут же заставил себя прочитать до конца, чтобы выкинуть дурные мысли из головы.

"Что не так? Меня напрягает это. Перемирие? Так чего ж ты бегаешь от меня, как от прокаженного? С тебя дети пример берут, между прочим. Д.М."

Ничего не ответив на эту записку и уже понимая, что снова придется остаться без ужина и провести остаток дня в спальне, Гарри тихо собрал учебники и вышел из кабинета, игнорируя вопросительные взгляды друзей.

В коридоре он застал группу пятикурсников со Слизерина, которые столпились вокруг двух мальчишек и что-то обсуждали так оживленно, что не заметили, как к ним подкрался гриффиндорец.

— Что здесь происходит? — сурово оглядев каждого, спросил Поттер.

Они все переглянулись и бросились тикать, кто куда. Быстро смекнув, кто был организатором, Гарри схватил бледного черноволосого парнишку и посмотрел на коробку у него в руках.

— Что там? — спросил он, забирая найденное, но не отпуская виновника.

— Там... там жвачка. Я раздавал однокурсникам. Бесплатно. Просто у меня много, а они... Отдай... — почти дерзко закончил мальчик, хотя начинал растерянно и запинаясь.

— Значит, жвачка. Стой рядом, — он открыл коробку и вытащил пачку магловских сигарет.

Вот такая пошла молодежь.

— Вали отсюда, — прошипел Поттер, — и молись, чтобы я никому об этом не сказал.

Парень сглотнул и убежал вслед за дружками. А Гарри... Гарри пошел в Астрономическую башню, чтобы испытать на себе свою добычу.

Убедившись, что никого нет поблизости, он сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к ограждению, достал из пачки сигарету, а из сумки бумажку, которую поджег, и прикурил.

Никогда раньше не пробовавший магловской дряни, он резко затянулся и чуть не выплюнул свои легкие. Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы откашляться и понять, что все еще жив.

— Но как-то же вас курят? — спросил он сигарету, которая стлела наполовину, пока он восстанавливал дыхание.

Решив рискнуть еще раз, он очень медленно втянул дым, лишь раз поперхнувшись, потом выдохнул и сделал так еще раз. Кашля уже не было, а по телу прошел какой-то непонятный приступ удовлетворения жизнью.

Он улыбнулся и сделал последний затяг, после чего затушил бычок и испепелил его заклинанием.

За всеми этими манипуляциями он даже не заметил, как спало возбуждение.

— Вот это эффект! Неожиданно, — восторженно сказал он.

— Какой эффект? — спросила Гермиона, оказавшись рядом с Гарри.

— Гермиона? Рон? — он озадаченно оглядел друзей. — Вы как здесь?..

— Мы по карте посмотрели, — ответил Рон, помахав у Гарри перед глазами изобретением Мародеров.

— Вот как... А я вот тут... сижу, — пробормотал Поттер.

— Ага, — сказала Гермиона, складывая руки на груди. — И куришь, судя по запаху и пачке, которая валяется у тебя под ногами. Что случилось, Гарри? И не смей говорить, что ничего. Между прочим, мы видели, — закончила она, многозначительно посмотрев на Гарри.

— Что? — испуганно спросил Поттер, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Дружище, от кого была записка? Я не спрашиваю, что в ней было, потому что, как мне кажется, голая баба. У тебя сразу встал... — Уизли слегка покраснел, но продолжал все тем же тоном, без насмешки. — Но хотя бы скажи, кто она.

— Твою ж... — Гарри подтянул к себе колени и уткнулся в них лицом. Врать было бесполезно. Они бы догадились, это Гарри знал точно. Не расспросами, так пристальным вниманием. — Только не вздумайте заржать. И ни слова не говорите. Потому что я сам в шоке. И не знаю, что делать.

Рон с Гермионой дружно закивали и приготовились слушать. Поттер собрался с силами и смог выдавить лишь одно слово:

— Малфой.

Друзья некоторое время непонимающе смотрели на него, а потом... заржали.

— Что? Ты точно ничего не попутал? — смеялся Рон. — Потому что мне показалось... То есть, ты сказал так, что я подумал, будто у тебя стоит на Малфоя. На Драко Малфоя! Это ж надо, такое ляпнуть... Ну ты уморил...

Гарри поднял на них затравленный взгляд, но ни слова не сказал.

Гермиона — умница, как всегда. Она быстро взяла себя в руки, поняв, что Гарри не ошибся, называя фамилию.

— Когда ты это понял? — уже перебирая в голове возможные книги, спросила девушка.

— Когда он предложил мне поставить на нем... точнее, на его Метке автограф. Самое странное то, что не помогает ни дрочка, ни холодный душ, ни просто отвлечься. Первое, что реально помогло, это сигарета. Только что.

Гермиона удовлетворенно кивнула сама себе и тихо, словно разговаривая с собой, произнесла:

— Теперь ясно, почему ты из комнаты не выходил, — потом заговорила уже громче: — Я поищу, что с этим можно сделать. Может, он тебя проклял или еще что-то. Если это как-то касается магического вмешательства — я найду выход.

— А если нет, — вмешался Рон, как-то странно ухмыляясь, — то я обещаю убить тебя быстро, чтобы не мучился.

— Рон! — одернула его Гермиона. — Ну хватит уже смеяться над ним, — затем перевела взгляд и обратилась уже к Гарри, — Если это не магическое, тогда только могу пожелать тебе взаимности чувств либо скорейшего завершения обучения.

Гарри не выдержал и застонал от бессилия.

— Вы должны мне помочь. Держите меня от него подальше. Потому что, как бы я ни старался его избегать, он везде маячит! А я... как почувствую запах... подумаю о Метке... ТВОЮ МАТЬ!!!

Он вытащил еще одну сигарету, закурил и продолжил после первого затяга:

— Я сразу возбуждаюсь. Просто в тот же миг. Это не иначе, как Ад.

— Мы сделаем все, что сможем, — серьезно сказал Рон, потом не выдержал и снова заржал, добавив сквозь смех, — А если нет, то поможем украсть его волос для оборотки! Многие бордели это позволяют...

Он чуть ни пополам сгибался от смеха, а Гарри с Гермионой в это время прожигали его убийственным взглядом.

 

* * *  
— Как у тебя, Герм? — спросил Гарри.

Он с суровым выражением лица сверлил взглядом книгу, прочитанную только что от корки до корки. В ней ничего полезного не оказалось.

— Ничего, Гарри... Вообще. Есть множество проклятий на фоне измен и тому подобного, куча приворотов, но... мне кажется, что это твоя специфическая особенность... Просто в человеке, который тебе нравится, собрались все твои скрытые фетиши. Проще говоря, твой фетиш — Драко Малфой со всеми его недостатками и достоинствами.

— О, нет... Ну и что мне теперь делать?

Рон встрепенулся:

— Я уже говорил про оборотку? — и снова засмеялся, но, не почувствовав поддержки, быстро утих.

— Мы придумаем. Скорее всего, нужно просто найти человека, который станет для тебя еще большим фетишем. Он отвлечет тебя от прошлого увлечения. Надо лишь найти подходящую кандидатуру.

— Ну нет! — возразил Гарри. — Хватит с меня стояков в общественных местах. Я скорее курить на уроках начну, чем исцелюсь. Все, закругляемся. Спать хочу.

— А как тебе Луна? Волосы белые, татуировку набьем, подарим необходимый запах, — Рон снова засмеялся, но опять же быстро умолк.

— Спасибо, друг, — процедил Поттер. — Все, хватит. Я спать.

 

* * *  
— Вот урод! — Драко закинул учебники на кровать и завалился рядом. — Что он себе позволяет? Я тут ему записки пишу, унижаюсь, а он снова сбегает! Что ему бумажка-то сделала? Тоже воняет, что ли? Ублюдок.

Малфой решительно не хотел так это оставлять, хотя и понятия не имел, почему его так цепляет пренебрежительное отношения Поттера к себе. Так что завтра после уроков он был намерен первым делом выцепить Поттера и выяснить, что все это значит.

Сделать задуманное оказалось сложным, поскольку его вечная стая в виде Уизли и Грейнджер всегда маячила где-то рядом, но все-таки возможным. Подкараулив удачный момент после ужина, уйдя с него на порядок раньше, он спрятался в пустом коридоре и ждал, когда уйдут потерявшие бдительность сопровождающие Поттера. Оставалось дело за малым — дождаться самого Поттера.

Он не заставил себя долго ждать и, проходя мимо, попал в цепкие малфоевские лапы.

Драко дернул его на себя, остановившись напротив, и стал ждать.

— Какого черта, Малфой? — спросил Поттер и неопределенно завозился, озираясь по сторонам.

— Это я хотел спросить! Настолько противно находиться со мной в одном помещении, очкастый? Что ты себе позволяешь?

— Вот оно что, — ухмыльнулся Герой, запахиваясь плотнее в мантию. — А что, это тебя задевает?

— Вот именно! — выпалил Драко, но тут же спохватился. — Нет, конечно, но это раздражает. И я хочу знать, что не так. У тебя ко мне есть претензии?

Поттер прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Нет претензий, — чуть хрипловато ответил он, — Но и общаться с тобой нет желания. Мне пора.

Гарри развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Драко схватил его за руку.

— Это еще не все, Поттер. Я не договорил.

— А мне плевать, — он резко оттолкнул малфоевскую руку и быстро пошел вперед, не оглядываясь.

— Вот как, — прошипел себе под нос Драко. — А куда, интересно, ты бегаешь все время, после разговора со мной?

Он огляделся по сторонам и пошел за Поттером.

 

* * *  
"Вот же черт! Черт! Черт! — думал Гарри, взбегая по лестнице на Астрономическую башню. — Ну вот что ему надо? Задевает его, видите ли. А мне что? Из-за его прихоти каждые пять минут курить бегать?"

Он подошел к уже излюбленному месту, сел, достал сигарету и закурил, глядя на темнеющее небо и проступающие звезды.

— Гермиона, помоги, очень прошу, — сказал он в никуда. — Драко Малфой — мой личный фетиш! Как мне жить с этим? Ладно, если только год. А если встречи продолжатся? Должен быть какой-то выход, чтобы у меня на него не вставал при одном только упоминании...

— Что? — донесся чей-то голос.

— ВОТ ЧЕРТ! — заорал Гарри, понимая, что сейчас произошло.

К нему медленно приближался Драко Малфой, собственной персоной.

— Поттер, скажи мне, что я ослышался, у тебя на меня стоит?

— Пошел вон отсюда! — поднимаясь со своего места, рявкнул Поттер. — Вон отсюда!

Только когда он поднялся и незастегнутую мантию начало сдувать вечерним ветром, а до носа доносить запах Малфоя, он понял, как опрометчиво поступил.

— Вот это эффект, — задумчиво протянул Драко, не отрывая взгляда от поттеровской ширинки. — А башня-то общая, Поттер. Так что я не уйду, — он провел рукой по волосам, с интересом разглядывая выпирающий бугор. — Слушай, это реально так, или ты носков для пущего эффекта напихал? И что, такая реакция всегда?

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Ты мне сейчас Гермиону напоминаешь. Что, проснулся исследовательский интерес? — он старался говорить ровно, но голос все равно слегка охрип.

— Ну и это тоже, — быстро сказал Малфой и посмотрел, наконец, Поттеру в глаза, — А на что именно у тебя встает? На мой светлый лик?

— Валил бы ты отсюда, Малфой, подобру-поздорову. Или ты думал, что я тебе весь список оглашу? — начиная злиться, процедил Поттер.

— Не, сначала список, потом свалю.

Гарри чуть приподнял бровь. Наглости Малфою не занимать, конечно.

— Доставай бумагу и перо, записывать будешь. Волосы, — начал он перечислять, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать, так как при упоминании деталей, взгляд падал именно на них. — Запах детского мыла.

— О, так вот что это!

Гарри даже не расслышал, принюхиваясь к доносившемуся ветром аромату. Он слегка повел плечами и прикрыл глаза, по телу прошлась новая волна возбуждения, а по шее пробежались мурашки.

— А что еще? — нетерпеливо спросил Малфой.

— Метка, — совсем севшим голосом прошептал Поттер и потянулся к пачке с сигаретами.

Он не заметил, как хищно облизнулся Драко, когда его левая рука поднялась, оголяя оставшуюся деталь.

— Эта, что ли? — невинно спросил он и ухмыльнулся.

Поттер даже дернулся, приковав свой взгляд к темной татуировке на светлой коже. Глаза застилала пелена, а в уголках от не-моргания появились слезы. Он быстро несколько раз моргнул, прогоняя жаркие картинки того, что ему хотелось сделать с Меткой, и подался вперед, заставляя Малфоя удивленно отступить на шаг назад.

— Я по-хорошему просил, Малфой. Свали, пока не поздно. Но нет, тебе было все мало.

Словно хищное животное, загнавшее добычу в угол, Поттер вплотную подошел к Малфою, схватил за талию и сделал короткую подсечку, сваливая того на холодный пол башни и усаживаясь сверху.

— Поттер! Подожди... Я пошутил. Успокойся, ну! Твою мать... Поттер! Очнись!

Но Гарри было уже все равно. Он насильно развернул голову Малфоя и зарылся носом в светлые волосы, скользнул языком по коже на шее и вдохнул такой одурительный, сводящий с ума запах. Прошелся руками по предплечьям, сжимая запястья до красных отпечатков, которые, несомненно, превратятся в синяки на бледной коже.

Представив, как будут смотреться на Малфое его, Гарри, синяки, он совершенно потерял контроль над собой и не заметил, когда тело под ним перестало сопротивляться и начало выгибаться в попытке прижаться ближе, потереться возбужденным членом.

Это было так классно, так сладко. Поттер водил языком по малфоевской шее, прикусывал мочку уха. В его глазах не осталось ни капли разума.

Гарри просунул под Драко руку, приподнимая и одновременно целуя в мягкие податливые губы. Он судорожно снимал с Малфоя мантию, затем жилет, даже не понимая, с какой остервенелостью Драко помогает ему это сделать.

Малфой сорвал с себя рубашку, даже не заботясь о пуговицах, обнял Поттера за шею и сам поцеловал, но Поттер быстро отнял инициативу, просовывая язык ему в рот и дурея от вкуса свежести и мяты. Ему хотелось больше, еще больше, но, Мерлин свидетель, нельзя было получить все и сразу, а так хотелось! Просто до безумия.

Гарри резко отстранился, опрокидывая Малфоя на спину на его же мантию, схватил левое запястье и прошелся языком по всей длине, чуть прикусил, оставляя легкий след от зубов, скользнул языком дальше, остановившись на сгибе локтя, дразня чувствительные нервные окончания и вызывая тихий стон у Малфоя, а затем и свой собственный.

Бедра уже давно двигались у обоих рефлекторно, вне зависимости от желания хозяев. И когда язык Поттера снова прошелся от запястья вверх, до самого уха, оба громко застонали.

— Я тебя трахну, Малфой, — прорычал Гарри, вызывая дрожь у слизеринца.

— Да делай уже! — не остался тот в долгу.

Несколько секунд хватило, чтобы оба, лихорадочно, трясущимися руками и непослушными пальцами, стянули с себя школьные брюки, и Поттер устроился меж малфоевских ног, закидывая их себе на плечи.

Ткнувшись в узкое отверстие и поняв, что так ничего не выйдет, он плюнул себе на руку и размазал слюну по члену. Потом ткнулся еще раз и выругался.

— Не получится, — прошептал он себе под нос, соображая, что же не так.

Еще раз выругавшись, он снова плюнул на руку и, размазав слюну по сжатому отверстию, кое-как протолкнул внутрь один палец. Вокруг него постоянно витал этот настойчивый запах мыла. Не прекращая растягивать Малфоя, он порывисто выдохнул и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать того в губы.

Драко не сопротивлялся, ощущая подступающий оргазм. Все это было в новинку, но так будоражило кровь, что сдерживаться с каждой минутой было все сложнее.

Поттер добавил второй палец, чувствуя, как расслабляются мышцы, и покрутил ими в разные стороны. Малфой дернулся, подаваясь вперед и прошептал, еле справляясь с голосом и мыслями:

— Еще. Сделай так опять!

Поттер повторил движение и понял, что в определенный момент Драко становится очень хорошо. И он сделал так еще раз, обнаруживая то место, которое вызывает у слизеринца сладкий стон и заставляет насаживаться на пальцы. В этот момент он добавил третий палец и снова провел по этому месту.

Закусив до боли губу, Драко выразил последнюю мелькнувшую в голове мысль:

— Если сделаешь еще раз... я кончу.

Гарри безумно понравилось такое предложение и он, наскоро размазав еще слюны по члену, толкнулся в Драко. На этот раз получилось гораздо легче, но Гарри понял, что и сам уже готов кончить. Протолкнув внутрь головку, он остановился, давая отдышаться обоим и, снова и снова вдыхая запах мыла, затуманенным взглядом посмотрел на Драко. Он ждал с закрытыми глазами продолжения, облизывая губы, и Поттер не выдержал, толкнулся вперед, не без усилия проталкивая член до самого конца.

Это было невероятно, офигительно круто. Драко выгнулся, издав короткий вымученный стон. В уголках его глаз появились слезинки, но, вопреки всему, он обхватил ногами Гарри за талию и двинулся, сильнее насаживаясь. Его руки вцепились в поттеровские плечи, притягивая к себе.

Поцелуй получился долгий, тянущий, как и боль, испытанная Драко. Когда он двинул бедрами в следующий раз, Гарри оперся на локти с обеих сторон от Драко и начал двигаться сам, задавая темп и угол наклона. Он искал то самое место и понял, что нашел, когда Драко разорвал поцелуй для нового сногсшибательного стона. Гарри зарычал и стал вдалбливаться в податливое тело чуть не с остервенением, пока оба ни задохнулись в экстазе.

Некоторое время они просто лежали, Гарри на Драко, не двигаясь, приводя в порядок дыхание и мысли.

Что оказалось самым неожиданным, запах детского мыла сейчас казался просто приятным ароматом, Темная метка — соблазнительной татуировкой, а разметавшие волосы — красивым дополнением слизеринцу, но резкого возбуждения больше не ощущалось. Гарри чувствовал себя выжатым и удовлетворенным.

Поняв, наконец, что только что сделал, Гарри с неприятным шлепком вытащил из Малфоя член, поднялся и, наложив очищающее, стал одеваться.

— Извинений не жди, — тихо, но серьезно сказал Гарри. — Если не хочешь повторения — не дразни. Лучше уйди, когда просят.

— За идиота меня держишь, Поттер? — наигранно обидевшись, спросил Драко, складывая руки на груди, после чего ухмыльнулся и добавил: — Сегодня же обрежу рукава на всех мантиях.


End file.
